


The Red Box / La Caja Roja

by lainspectorayelprofesor (redqueenoctavia)



Series: Our Home  [Palawan - Canon Divergent AU]  |  Marquillo ♥ [2]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dementia, English, Español | Spanish, F/M, Family Feels, Marriage Proposal, Palawan, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/lainspectorayelprofesor
Summary: Raquel is scared, but Sergio comes up with a way to help her. Together, they plan for the future. [The Four of Ussequel]





	1. Chapter 1

Sergio reached for the remote and turned off the TV.

They had been watching Moana for what seemed like the millionth time. Paula never tired of the animated movie or its catchy songs.

In fact, it was what she most enjoyed playing in her free time – the beach and the ocean view served as the perfect stage to play as her favorite character.

But Paula had finally fallen asleep between Sergio and Raquel in the family couch.

As swiftly and as silently as humanly possible, they worked together and picked up their sleepy little girl.

Sergio held Paula close to him; but as they moved toward Paula’s bedroom to put her in bed, there was a sharp sound from the kitchen area.

They glanced up to see Mariví numbly staring at a tea cup she had just broken.

Raquel’s shoulders slumped, emotionally exhausted.

“I’ll tuck her in,” Sergio offered.

He knew that, no matter how tired Raquel was, she would always want to be the one to help her mother.

She squeezed his arm, grateful.

Sergio left the room with Paula safely tucked into his strong arms, while Raquel went to help her struggling mother.

“Mom? Are you okay?”

“Oh, of course, of course…” she said. “I just got a little distracted.”

Together, they cleaned up the spilt tea and Raquel carefully collected the shards of the cup.

When they were done, Mariví took her daughter’s hand.

“Thank you for helping me,” she told Raquel.

“Of course.”

Suddenly, her mother glanced up from their joined hands and stared at Raquel with a confused expression.

“I’m sorry. Do I know you, dear?”

Then, looking around the place, she said, “Is this your house?”

Luckily, Maria showed up just in time and gently took Mariví away, guiding her toward her bedroom and murmuring soothing words.

All the while, Raquel just stared miserably at her mother.

Her mother was losing herself slowly, day by day.

And there was nothing she could do about it.

Nothing but wait – for the illness to take her mother… and eventually come for her.

*******

When Sergio was done with Paula, he went out to look for Raquel.

He found her sitting on the steps looking out at the ocean.

“Sorry for the delay,” he told her with a smile. “Our little tyrant wasn’t as tired as we’d thought and demanded a bedtime story.”

Sergio had expected her to laugh or at least smile.

But neither happened.

Instead, Raquel tried to clear away the tears that had fallen without him noticing.

But it was too late.

He’d seen them.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

_Stupid question_, Sergio reprimanded himself.

Of course she wasn’t alright.

Otherwise she wouldn’t be sitting here alone crying.

He sat next to her on the steps – a comforting hand gently rubbing her back, hoping to soothe.

“Raquel, what is it?”

She was silent for a moment.

“Did you know some types of dementia can be genetically inherited?” she asked numbly, her eyes never meeting his. “And that it’s more likely for it to get passed on from the mother than from the father?”

She sounded calm and controlled. But on the inside, she was anything but…

Her mother had looked at her and seen a stranger.

_Do I know you, dear?_

Sergio gave her time, allowing her to continue.

“My mother didn’t recognize me,” Raquel admitted. She looked at Sergio with a helpless expression on her face. “She looked at me and had no idea who I was.”

Having discovered recently that she was pregnant only made things all the more daunting.

“I’m scared,” she told him, a single sob escaping her. “I can’t imagine it happening to me. I can’t imagine not remembering the people I love.”

Sergio didn’t know what to say to that.

And he could tell that Raquel needed to let it all out.

So he just kept rubbing soft circles on her back and let her talk.

She wiped her hands over her tear-streaked face.

“I’m not exactly in my younger years and it might be coming. And sooner than we expect,” she murmured miserably. “I don’t know if I can handle that. Not losing myself, that wouldn’t be the worst part for me. But I can’t even think of forgetting Paula or you… or the baby.”

Raquel placed a hand over her flat stomach where their child rested.

“Have you ever gotten tested for it?” Sergio asked her gently.

He knew there were tests that could be done to know if Raquel had the genetic predisposition to one day get her mother’s dementia.

“No, no.” She shook her head. “The truth is I’m too scared to know for sure.”

Sergio nodded in understanding.

“It’s your choice, of course,” he supported. Then, he offered, “If you want, _whenever_ you want… we can get an appointment to get the test done, so we can be sure.”

Raquel took his hand in hers and nodded in appreciation.

“Thank you,” she said. “I still don’t know if I want it, but… thank you.”

They sat together like that for a moment, in a companionable silence, just holding hands.

Despite this, the mood around them was incredibly heavy with the thought of Raquel potentially getting the same dementia as her mother.

“If something like that happens…” she began.

“If something like that happens,” Sergio interrupted easily. “We’ll handle it.”

He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him, comforting.

“I’m not going to leave you, Raquel,” he swore. “You’ve got me.”

She smiled through the tears.

“I want to be with you for the rest of my life,” he told her, squeezing her hand. “I want us to stay here in our paradise until we’re really old.”

“And if bad luck strikes and I get my mother’s illness. If I forget you, forget _us_…” she continued, a small smile forming. “I want you to tell me our story every day. I want you to tell me the story of the Professor and the Inspector, of how they met and fell in love despite all the odds being against them... Just like in The Notebook.”

Sergio smiled.

He wasn’t quite sure what The Notebook was, but he promised himself that he would investigate.

He nodded. “I promise.”

They shared a loving smile.

Raquel leaned against him and Sergio held her as the moonlight shone upon them.

As long as he was with her, everything was going to be okay.

*******

Sergio Marquina was a man of his word.

And, above all, he was a curious man.

After Raquel had mentioned The Notebook the night before, he had been immediately intrigued and he’d made sure to find out what it was.

When he had found that it was a movie based on a book with the same title, Sergio had decided to stick with the movie – at least for now.

So, in the middle of the night, he’d snuck out of bed, reached for his tablet and searched for the movie in question.

He wouldn’t deny it – the movie had moved him and shaken up his soft heart. He had even shed a tear or two while watching it. The love story between Allie and Noah was an incredibly beautiful story, and that ending made him understand what Raquel had meant.

Sergio promised himself that if things went to hell, he would be the Noah to her Allie.

He would never leave her side, under any circumstance.

He would tell her their story every day like it was the first time she heard it, because to her it would be.

And, when their time finally came, when they were old and gray and done with life… they would lay down on their bed and fall asleep together, holding each other. Never to return.

Now, he would promise her the certainty that, while they couldn’t predict the future or even prevent the bad things that came along with life, he would always stand by her side.

Come what may.

That morning, he found Raquel sitting at the breakfast table, doing a crossword puzzle from the daily newspaper, the remains of her food discarded.

He supposed she was still feeling ill from morning sickness.

Walking up to her side, Sergio placed the rectangular red box he’d been carrying in front of Raquel, right on top of her newspaper.

She looked up at him with a frown.

“What is this?”

“I watched The Notebook last night.”

Raquel stared at him, not knowing what to say.

Sergio pulled back a chair and sat next to her.

“I understand, Raquel. And I’m making you a promise,” he told her. He placed his hand on top of hers. “You will always have me. _Always_. No matter what happens, I will be by your side and I will help you through whatever may come our way.”

She swallowed the knot that was forming in her throat, her heart beating a thousand miles per hour…

Then, Sergio pointed at the box.

“And there’s something else.”

With one hand, he opened the box to reveal… nothing.

The box was empty.

_What the hell?_

She glanced up at him in confusion, but waited for him to continue.

He smiled at the expression on her face.

“The movie gave me another idea,” he explained. “I’m going to write you a letter every single day for the rest of my life and put it in here. I’ll write about you, about us, I’ll describe moments of our life together, I’ll write about the things you do that move me or inspire me or…” he choked on the emotion. “Or that make me fall a little bit more in love with you every day.”

They were both crying now, fat tears dripping down their faces.

“So, whenever you’re scared or unsure, read them,” Sergio gently instructed. “Let the words in this box remind you of who you are. And of what you mean to me.”

Raquel smiled through the tears and took his face in her hands.

She pulled him close and they kissed tenderly.

Without breaking the kiss, Raquel moved to sit on his welcoming lap.

When they parted, Raquel leaned back to look into his soft brown eyes and grinned.

“Journal entries as love letters?” she asked, amused.

He chuckled. “I suppose so.”

More than what he’d promised, Sergio would also use the letters as an opportunity to tell Raquel all the things his cowardice wouldn’t let him say to her face.

She leaned her forehead against his, never leaving his eyes.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

*******

Every single day, just as Sergio had promised, there was a brand new letter on large red box.

He always begun the loving texts with ‘_My Dear Raquel_’ and always ended them with ‘_always yours, Sergio_’.

His words always melted her heart without fail.

One morning, as she went to collect her daily letter, she found something she didn’t expect.

She sat on the edge of their bed and opened the box, eager for a new love declaration.

Instead, Raquel found a red envelope on top of the older letters.

It was a bit bulky.

Frowning, she opened the envelope.

The delicate piece of white paper inside read, ‘_I think it’s time. -S’_

_Time for what?_ she wondered.

Then, reaching inside the envelope, her hand found a small square-shaped item.

Pulling it out, she saw that she was holding a ring box.

Raquel froze.

The red velvety box sat on her hand while she just stared at it.

Suddenly, she saw a shadow emerge from her side.

She glanced up to find Sergio standing there.

He looked incredibly nervous, his hands shoved into the pockets of his pants. And yet, despite this, he wore a loving smile on his lips.

Slowly walking up to her, his gaze never left hers.

When he reached Raquel, he gently took the box from her trembling fingers.

His eyes met hers for a second and she gave him a reassuring nod.

This was right. It was time.

They both knew it.

Sergio slowly got down on his knee in front of her and opened the box, exposing a gorgeous classic round diamond solitaire engagement ring.

Being the classic man that he was, of course he would choose a classic ring.

“Raquel Murillo,” Sergio began. He was well aware that he wasn’t great with words when it came to speaking face to face with someone who truly mattered to him; but for Raquel, he would try his absolute best. “You’re the love of my life. I can’t picture my life without you. I need you. I _love_ you. Completely.”

She could feel tears beginning to spring.

He took a deep breath before continuing.

“So, I’m asking you, heart in hand… Will you marry me?”

Raquel nodded enthusiastically, a stupid grin forming. “Yes!”

“Yes?” he asked, needing confirmation.

“Yes!”

His fingers trembling, Sergio took the ring out of its place in the box and guided it to Raquel’s waiting finger.

For a long moment, they just stared at the ring on her finger, totally in awe.

“I wasn’t sure what you would like,” Sergio told her, helplessly, gesturing at the ring. “If you want something more intricate or–”

She silenced him with a deep, passionate kiss.

“It’s perfect,” she told him. “_You’re_ perfect.”

They laughed, drunk with love.

Their lips met again, adoration and desire filling their hearts as they fell together onto the bed.

*******

Two months had passed since they’d found out about Raquel’s pregnancy.

Her private OBGYN had told her to take it easy.

Although both she and the baby were perfectly healthy, a pregnancy in a woman in her 40’s was always potentially more complicated than a regular one. And of course she had the very best prenatal care money could buy – they both made sure of it – but one never knew for sure.

That meant they had postponed the wedding planning until the baby was safely delivered. The last thing Raquel needed was the stress of planning something as complex and mentally exhausting as a wedding ceremony.

They had time.

And, honestly, it was for the best.

It let them enjoy their engagement and the pregnancy in peace, no unnecessary pressure.

Sitting on the dock by their house, overlooking the quiet ocean, they held each other in perfect harmony.

Sergio caressed her swollen belly sweetly.

The utter glow and dumb smiles of happiness couldn’t be avoided, for either of them.

Being three months along came with its perks; the morning sickness had passed and Raquel felt beyond amazing.

And Sergio had kept his word.

Without fail, every single morning, there was a letter inside of the red box.

A soft declaration of love, a poem, a memory… sometimes even pictures from back home or the occasional seashell they found on one of their walks on the beach.

The box was slowly filling with pieces of both of them, with mementos of their love.

Every day, he proved to her that he was there for her, that she could rely on him.

Every day, they showed each other how much they loved one another.

Back in the present, Sergio held her a little bit closer and snuggled her neck with his face, his short beard tickling her sensitive skin.

Raquel smiled.

There was always the fear in the back of her mind, but she was certain of one thing.

No matter what happened, they would be together.

And everything would be okay.


	2. La Caja Roja  -  ESP

Sergio cogió el control remoto y apagó el televisor.

Habían estado viendo Moana por lo que parecía ser la millonésima vez. Paula nunca se cansaba de la película animada o de sus canciones llamativas.

De hecho, fue lo que más le gustaba jugar en su tiempo libre - la playa y la vista del océano servía como el escenario perfecto para encarnar a su personaje favorito.

Pero Paula finalmente se había quedado dormida entre Sergio y Raquel en el sofá familiar.

Tan ágil y silenciosamente como fuera humanamente posible, colaboraron y recogieron a su niñita dormida.

Sergio sostuvo a Paula cerca de él; pero mientras se dirigían a la habitación de Paula para acostarla, se escuchó un sonido fuerte en el área de la cocina.

Miraron hacia arriba y vieron a Mariví con la vista fija en una taza de té que acababa de romper.

Los hombros de Raquel se desplomaron, emocionalmente agotada.

“Yo la acostaré,” ofreció Sergio.

Sabía que, por muy cansada que estuviera Raquel, siempre querría ser la que ayudara a su madre.

Ella le apretó el brazo, agradecida.

Sergio salió de la sala con Paula a salvo en sus brazos fuertes, mientras Raquel fue a ayudar a su madre en dificultad.

“¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien?”

“Oh, claro, claro...,” dijo ella. “Sólo me distraje un poco.”

Juntas limpiaron el té derramado y Raquel recogió cuidadosamente los fragmentos de la taza.

Cuando terminaron, Mariví tomó la mano de su hija.

“Gracias por ayudarme,” le dijo a Raquel.

“Por supuesto.”

Súbitamente, su madre levantó la vista de sus manos unidas y miró a Raquel con una expresión confusa.

“Lo siento. ¿Te conozco, querida?”

Entonces, mirando a su alrededor, dijo: “¿Esta casa es tuya?”

Afortunadamente, María apareció justo a tiempo y suavemente se llevó a Mariví, guiándola hacia su habitación y murmurándole palabras tranquilizadoras.

Mientras tanto, Raquel miraba miserablemente a su madre.

Su mamá se perdía lentamente, día a día.

Y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto.

Nada más que esperar - a que la enfermedad se llevara a su madre.... y eventualmente viniera por ella.

*******

Cuando Sergio había terminado con Paula, salió a buscar a Raquel.

La encontró sentada en las escaleritas mirando hacia el océano.

“Lo siento por el retraso,” le dijo con una sonrisa. “Nuestro pequeña tirana no estaba tan cansada como pensábamos y exigió un cuento para dormir.”

Sergio esperaba que se riera o al menos que sonriera.

Pero no pasó nada.

En vez de eso, Raquel intentó limpiar las lágrimas que habían caído sin que él se diera cuenta.

Fue demasiado tarde.

Las había visto.

“¿Estás bien?” preguntó.

Pregunta estúpida, Sergio se recriminó a sí mismo.

Por supuesto que no estaba bien.

Si lo estuviera, no estaría aquí sentada llorando sola.

Él se sentó junto a ella en las escaleras - una mano reconfortante frotando suavemente su espalda, con la esperanza de calmarla.

“Raquel, ¿qué pasa?”

Se quedó en silencio durante un momento.

“¿Sabías que algunos tipos de demencia pueden ser heredados genéticamente?” preguntó entumecida, sus ojos nunca se encontraron con los de él. “¿Y qué es más probable que se transmita de la madre que del padre?”

Sonaba tranquila y controlada. Pero por dentro, ella se sentía cualquier cosa menos....

Su madre la había mirado y había visto a una desconocida.

_¿Te conozco, querida?_

Sergio le dio tiempo, permitiéndole continuar.

“Mi madre no me reconoció,” admitió Raquel. Ella observó a Sergio con una expresión de impotencia en su cara. “Me miró y no tenía ni idea de quién era yo.”

Habiendo descubierto recientemente que estaba embarazada, solo tornaba las cosas aún más intimidantes.

“Tengo miedo,” le dijo ella, un sollozo escapándose. “No puedo imaginar que eso me pase a mí. No puedo imaginarme no recordar a la gente que amo.”

Sergio no sabía qué decir a eso.

Y se dio cuenta de que Raquel necesitaba dejarlo salir todo.

Así que siguió masajeando círculos suaves en su espalda y la dejó hablar.

Ella se pasó las manos por su cara cubierta de lágrimas.

“No estoy exactamente en mis años de juventud y puede estar llegando. Y antes de lo que esperamos,” murmuró miserablemente. “No sé si podré manejarlo. No perderme, esa no sería la peor parte para mí. Pero ni siquiera puedo ni pensar en olvidar a Paula o a ti.... o al bebé.”

Raquel puso una mano sobre su vientre liso donde descansaba su hijo.

“¿Alguna vez te has hecho la prueba?” Sergio le preguntó suavemente.

Sabía que había pruebas que se podían hacer para saber si Raquel tenía la predisposición genética para algún día contraer la demencia de su madre.

“No, no.” Ella agitó la cabeza. “La verdad es que estoy demasiado asustada para saberlo con certeza.”

Sergio asintió con la cabeza.

“Es tu decisión, por supuesto,” apoyó. Luego me dijo: “Si quieres, cuando quieras... podemos programar una cita para que te hagan el examen, para que podamos estar seguros.”

Raquel tomó su mano en la de ella y asintió en agradecimiento.

“Gracias,” ella dijo. “Todavía no sé si lo quiero, pero... gracias.”

Se quedaron sentados así por un momento, en un silencio agradable, tomados de la mano.

A pesar de esto, el estado de ánimo a su entorno era increíblemente pesado con la idea de que Raquel podría tener la misma demencia que su madre.

“Si algo así sucede...” ella empezó.

“Si algo así sucede,” Sergio interrumpió fácilmente. “Nosotros nos encargaremos.”

Él puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella y la apretó contra él, confortándola.

“No voy a dejarte, Raquel,” juró. “Me tienes a mí.”

Ella sonrió a través de las lágrimas.

“Quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida,” le dijo él, apretando su mano. “Quiero que nos quedemos aquí en nuestro paraíso hasta que seamos bien viejitos.”

“Y si la mala suerte nos golpea y me llega la enfermedad de mi madre. Si te olvido, olvido de nosotros...” continuó, una pequeña sonrisa formándose. “Quiero que me cuentes nuestra historia todos los días. Quiero que me cuentes la historia del Profesor y la Inspectora, de cómo se conocieron y se enamoraron a pesar de que todas las probabilidades estaban en su contra.... Como en ‘El diario de Noa’.”

Sergio sonrió.

No estaba muy seguro de lo que era ‘El diario de Noa’, pero se prometió a sí mismo que lo investigaría.

Asintió con la cabeza. “Lo prometo.”

Compartieron una sonrisa amorosa.

Raquel se apoyó en él y Sergio la sostuvo mientras la luz de la luna brillaba sobre ellos.

Siempre que él estuviera con ella, todo iba a salir bien.

*******

Sergio Marquina era un hombre de palabra.

Y, sobre todo, era un hombre curioso.

Después de que Raquel mencionara ‘El diario de Noa’ la noche anterior, se sintió inmediatamente intrigado y se aseguró de averiguar qué era.

Cuando descubrió que se trataba de una película basada en un libro con el mismo título, Sergio decidió quedarse con la película, al menos por ahora.

Así que, en medio de la noche, se había escabullido de la cama, tomó su tableta y buscó la película en cuestión.

No lo negaría, la película lo había conmovido y estremecido su suave corazón. Incluso había derramado una o dos lágrimas mientras lo veía. La historia de amor entre Allie y Noah era una historia increíblemente bella, y ese final le hizo entender lo que Raquel había querido decir.

Sergio se prometió a sí mismo que si las cosas se complicaban, él sería el Noah de su Allie.

Él nunca se apartaría de su lado, en ninguna circunstancia.

Él le contaría su historia todos los días como si fuera la primera vez que la escuchaba, porque para ella sería así.

Y, cuando finalmente llegase su momento, cuando fueran viejos y grises y estuvieran acabados de vivir.... se acostarían en su cama y se dormirían juntos, abrazándose. Para no volver nunca más.

Ahora, él le prometería la certeza de que, aunque no podían predecir el futuro o incluso impedir las cosas malas que venían con la vida, él siempre estaría a su lado.

Pasara lo que pasara.

Esa mañana, encontró a Raquel sentada en la mesa del comedor, haciendo un rompecabezas del periódico diario, con los restos de su desayuno descartados.

Él supuso que ella todavía se sentía enferma por las náuseas del embarazo.

Caminando hacia su lado, Sergio colocó la caja roja rectangular que llevaba delante de Raquel, justo encima de su periódico.

Ella le miró frunciendo el ceño.

“¿Qué es esto?”

“Anoche vi ‘El diario de Noa’.”

Raquel lo contemplaba fijamente, sin saber qué decir.

Sergio sacó una silla y se sentó a su lado.

“Lo entiendo, Raquel. Y te estoy haciendo una promesa,” le dijo. Puso su mano encima de la de ella. “Siempre me tendrás. Siempre. Pase lo que pase, estaré a tu lado y te ayudaré en lo que pueda ocurrir.”

Ella se tragó el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta, su corazón palpitando a mil millas por hora....

Entonces, Sergio señaló la caja.

“Y hay algo más.”

Con una mano, abrió la caja para revelar.... nada.

Estaba vacía.

_¿Qué demonios...?_

Ella lo contempló confundida, pero esperó a que continuase.

Él sonrió ante la expresión de su cara.

“La película me dio otra idea,” explicó. “Voy a escribirte una carta todos los días durante el resto de mi vida y la pondré aquí. Escribiré sobre ti, sobre nosotros, describiré momentos de nuestra vida juntos, escribiré sobre las cosas que haces que me conmueven o me inspiran o...” se ahogó en la emoción. “O eso me hace enamorarme un poco más de ti a cada día.”

Los dos estaban llorando ahora, lágrimas gordas cayendo por sus caras.

“Así que, cuando tengas miedo o no estés segura, léelas,” instruyó Sergio amablemente. “Deja que las palabras en esta caja te recuerden de quién eres. Y de lo que significas para mí.”

Raquel sonrió entre lágrimas y tomó su rostro en sus manos.

Ella lo acercó y se besaron tiernamente.

Sin romper el beso, Raquel se movió para sentarse en su acogedor regazo.

Cuando se separaron, Raquel se inclinó hacia atrás para mirar a sus tiernos ojos marrones y sonrió.

“¿Entradas de un diario como cartas de amor?” preguntó ella, graciosa.

Se rió. “Supongo que sí.”

Más de lo que había prometido, Sergio también usaría las cartas como una oportunidad para decirle a Raquel todas las cosas que su cobardía no le permitía decirle a la cara.

Ella apoyó su frente contra la de él, sin apartarse de sus ojos.

“Te quiero.”

“Y yo a ti.”

*******

Cada día, tal como Sergio había prometido, aparecía una carta nueva en una gran caja roja.

Siempre comenzaba los textos de amor con _'Mi querida Raquel' _y siempre los terminaba con _'siempre tuyo, Sergio'_.

Sus palabras siempre fundían su corazón incuestionablemente.

Una mañana, mientras iba a recoger su carta diaria, encontró algo que no esperaba.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama y abrió la caja, deseosa de recibir una nueva declaración de amor.

En cambio, Raquel encontró un sobre rojo encima de las cartas anteriores.

Era un poco voluminoso.

Frunciendo el ceño, ella abrió el sobre.

La delicada pieza de papel blanco que había dentro decía: _‘Creo que ya es hora. –S’_

_¿Hora de qué?_ se preguntó.

Luego, alcanzando dentro del sobre, su mano encontró un pequeño objeto de forma cuadrada.

Al sacarlo, vio que sostenía una caja de anillos.

Raquel se quedó paralizada.

La caja roja sedosa estaba sobre su mano mientras ella la observaba fijamente.

De repente, ella vio una sombra emerger de su lateral.

Levantó la vista para encontrar a Sergio parado allí.

Se veía increíblemente nervioso, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, tenía una sonrisa amorosa en los labios.

Caminando lentamente hacia ella, su mirada nunca abandonó la de ella.

Cuando alcanzó a Raquel, tomó suavemente la caja de sus temblorosas manos.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella por un segundo y ella le asintió con la cabeza tranquilizándolo.

Esto era lo correcto. Ya era hora.

Ambos lo sabían.

Sergio se puso lentamente de rodillas delante de ella y abrió la caja, exponiendo un magnífico y redondo anillo de compromiso de diamantes de solitario.

Siendo el hombre clásico que era, por supuesto que elegiría un anillo clásico.

“Raquel Murillo,” comenzó Sergio. Sabía muy bien que no era muy bueno con las palabras cuando se trataba de hablar personalmente con alguien que realmente le importaba; pero para Raquel, él haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder. “Eres el amor de mi vida. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti. Te necesito. Te quiero a ti. Por completo.”

Ella podía sentir lágrimas que empezaban a brotar.

Él respiró profundamente antes de continuar.

“Así que, te pregunto, con el corazón en la mano... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?”

Raquel asintió con entusiasmo, una sonrisa tonta formándose. “¡Sí!”

“¿Sí?” preguntó, necesitando confirmación.

“¡Sí!”

Con los dedos temblando, Sergio sacó el anillo de su lugar en la caja y lo guió hasta el dedo de Raquel.

Por un largo momento, sólo se fijaron en el anillo en su dedo, totalmente maravillados.

“No estaba seguro de lo que te gustaría,” le dijo Sergio, desamparado, haciendo un gesto al anillo. “Si quieres algo más intrincado o...”

Ella lo silenció con un beso intenso y apasionado.

“Es perfecto,” le dijo ella. “Tú eres perfecto.”

Se rieron, embriagados de amor.

Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, la adoración y el deseo llenaron sus corazones al caer juntos en la cama.

*******

Habían pasado dos meses desde que se enteraron del embarazo de Raquel.

Su obstetra privado le había dicho que se lo tomara con calma.

Aunque tanto ella como el bebé estaban perfectamente sanos, un embarazo en una mujer de más de 40 años siempre era potencialmente más complicado que un normal. Y, por supuesto, tenía el mejor cuidado prenatal que el dinero podía comprar - ambos se aseguraron de ello - pero uno nunca lo sabía con seguridad.

Eso significaba que habían pospuesto la planificación de la boda hasta que el bebé naciera sano y salvo. Lo último que Raquel necesitaba era el estrés de planear algo tan complejo y mentalmente agotador como una boda.

Tenían tiempo.

Y, honestamente, era lo mejor.

Les permitió disfrutar de su compromiso y del embarazo en paz, sin presiones innecesarias.

Sentados en el embarcadero junto a su casa, con vistas al tranquilo océano, se sostenían en perfecta armonía.

Sergio acarició dulcemente su vientre hinchado.

El resplandor total y las sonrisas tontas de felicidad no podían ser evitadas, para ninguno de ellos.

Estar embarazada de tres meses vino con sus beneficios; las náuseas matutinas habían pasado y Raquel se sentía mejor que nunca.

Y Sergio había cumplido con su palabra.

Sin falta, cada mañana, había una carta dentro de la caja roja.

Una suave declaración de amor, un poema, un recuerdo.... a veces incluso fotos de su país o la ocasional concha de mar que encontraron en uno de sus paseos por la playa.

La caja se fue llenando lentamente con pedacitos de ambos, con recuerdos de su amor.

Todos los días, él le demostraba que estaba ahí para ella, que ella podía confiar en él.

Todos los días se demostraban cuánto se amaban.

De vuelta en el presente, Sergio la abrazó un poco más cerca y le acurrucó el cuello con su cara, su barba corta haciéndole cosquillas en su delicada piel.

Raquel sonrió.

Había siempre el miedo en el fondo de su mente, pero estaba segura de una cosa.

Independientemente de lo que pasara, estarían juntos.

Y todo estaría bien.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** I'm thinking about writing a short fic with little snippets from Sergio's letters. ♥


End file.
